Marcus Corvinus
Marcus Corvinus es un miembro del Clan Corvinus, el original Anciano Vampiro, y el antepasado de todos los Vampiros. Es el antagonista principal de Underworld: Evolution, y es retratado por Tony Curran. Historia Nacido en algún momento entre mediados y finales del siglo quinto "After sixteen centuries, William, the father of all werewolves, was dead." ~ Novelización de Underworld: Evolution, Marcus es el hijo de Alexander y Helena Corvinus y es el hermano gemelo de William. Al igual que su hermano William, heredó la misma virus en forma activa, que se había transformado previamente a su padre en el primer Inmortal. Marcus tenía un fuerte vínculo con su hermano gemelo. Mientras que William fue mordido por un lobo y convirtió en el primer Hombre Lobo, Marcus fue mordido por un murciélago, mutando su Cepa Corvinus con ADN del murciélago que le causó a él convirtiéndose en el primer Vampiro, y el progenitor de toda la especie de Vampiros. William pronto pasó a asolar la campiña de Hungría, infectando a la población con su licantropía virus altamente infeccioso. Con el fin de combatir la amenaza creciente del Hombre Lobo, Marcus se acercó a Viktor, un señor de la guerra muriendo, para utilizar su genio militar y el ejército a cambio de la inmortalidad. Viktor aceptó y se convirtió en uno de los Ancianos Vampiros. Es probable que Marcus también personalmente infectó a Amelia, ya que ella es un Anciano Vampiro de edad similar al de Marcus y Viktor. 600 años después, en 1202 AD, Viktor dirigió un ataque en un pueblo húngaro que William había pasado un tiempo. En lugar de encontrar sólo William, se encontraron con un pueblo entero de los Hombres Lobo recién convertidos. El ejército de Viktor (ahora los Death Dealers), incluyendo Amelia, sometido y resultó gravemente herido William. Marcus abogó por la vida de su hermano, que había sido traicionado por Amelia y Viktor, que pretende bloquear William de por vida. Viktor, pensando que si alguno de los hermanos Corvinus fueron asesinados, el linaje Inmortal moriría (una mentira contada por Marcus), encerrado William lejos del alcance de Marcus. Marcus entonces juró venganza contra Viktor y todos los leales a él, pero pudo hacer poco, como los Death Dealers eran leales a solo Viktor. A medida que el ejército se convirtió en el primer Círculo de Vampiros, la Cadena se implementó, un sistema en que sólo un Anciano gobernó mientras que los otros dos dormían en hibernación. Viktor, con la ayuda de Amelia y el Consejo Vampiro, socava el poder de Marcus, asegurándose de que nunca tendría la fuerza para liberar a su hermano. Así Viktor seguía siendo el verdadero líder de los Vampiros, yendo tan lejos como para permitirse a sí mismo se conoce como "el más viejo y el más fuerte" de ellos. Marcus afirmó que disfrutaba de la compañía de Andreas Tanis, el historiador oficial del Círculo, muy probablemente porque Tanis sabía que Marcus era de hecho el Vampiro original. ''Underworld: Evolution'' En la víspera al Despertar de Marcus por su siglo de gobierno, un plot de los Lycans para combinar las líneas de sangre de Vampiros y Lycans se hace evidente. Un capturado científico Lycan llamada Singe explica los planes de un Lycan poderoso llamado Lucian bajo coacción - y es asesinado por un golpe de muerte de Viktor. Su sangre se filtra en la tumba de Marcus y revive el Vampiro dormido, haciendo de él un Vampiro-Lycan Híbrido. Marcus decapita el regente traidor del Círculo, Kraven (que había intentado asesinarlo), con su ala-garras, después de enterarse de sus recuerdos, y se quema el Círculo del Viejo Mundo, Ördögház. Decidido que ha llegado el momento de liberar a William, busca a Selene, una Death Dealer Vampiresa que posee la mitad de la clave de la prisión de William. Fracasa el primer intento debido a la intervención de Michael Corvin, el Híbrido amante de Selene, quien también es un pariente lejano de Marcus. Aprende de Tanis que la otra mitad de la llave está en manos de su padre, que la había recuperado del cuerpo de Viktor. Marcus ataca y aparentemente mata a Michael, y bebe la sangre de Selene, aprendiendo de la ubicación de su hermano. Marcus se enfrenta a su padre, y se burla de sus "sentimientos" acerca de que el mundo pertenece a la raza humana, y lo acusa de rechazando sus propios hijos, y haciendo nada mientras que William fue encarcelado. A continuación, revela su verdadero plan - para gobernar sobre una nueva raza, una hecho a su imagen. Quiere reemplazar su "fallido" raza de Vampiros que han seguido Viktor más que a sí mismo con la de Híbridos. Marcus entonces hiere a su padre, y recupera la otra mitad de la llave. Viajando a la antigua fortaleza, Marcus procede a liberar a William de su calabozo. Su vínculo es tan fuerte que incluso el loco William reconoce Marcus, y se niega a hacerle daño. Pronto son interrumpidos por Selene y los Cleaners, la compañía de su padre. Marcus lucha con Selene, y se enfurece cuando un resucitado Michael mata a William. Marcus conduce un ala-garra en el pecho de Selene, que sobrevive porque ella ha bebido previamente de sangre de Alexander. Sin embargo, Marcus se distrae por la muerte de su hermano gemelo en las manos de Michael, y es sacudido por el choque y el dolor. Estas emociones le hacen ser temporalmente aturdido y con la guardia baja, da Selene su oportunidad. Ella rompe la punta de una de sus garras y empala la cabeza de Marcus con ella, antes de empujarlo atrás hacia las cuchillas giratorias de un helicóptero se estrelló, cortándolo en pedazos y matandolo. ''Blood Enemy'' Marcus también aparece en la novela no canónica, Blood Enemy. Aquí tiene un hijo llamado Nicolae, que Marcus considera ser una gran decepción. Él y Nicolae argumentan constantemente, y Marcus está disgustado por la personalidad hedonista de su hijo. En un esfuerzo para dominar el comportamiento de Nicolae, Marcus y Viktor arreglan un matrimonio entre sus dos hijos, Nicolae y Sonja. Esto hace que Sonja se vuelva tan loca que admite su embarazo por el lycan esclavo lucian, y intenta de huir con él, lo que lleva a su ejecución a manos de Viktor. En Blood Enemy, la relación entre Viktor y Marcus no parece ser tensa, y Marcus habla amablemente a Viktor cuando informándole que su mujer había muerta recientemente debido a un ataque de los mortales. Otro cambio notable es la aparición de Marcus; mientras que su personaje en Evolution tiene barba y pelo rojo, está describe en Blood Enemy de ser afeitado con el pelo negro. Esto se debe a que Blood Enemy fue escrito antes del lanzamiento de Evolution. Poderes & Habilidades Debido a que marcus es el primer vampiro, sus poderes son superiores a la del resto de su clase, incluyendo viktor y amelia. Su transformación en un Híbrido mejorado enormemente sus poderes ya formidables y le concedió la capacidad de transformarse en una bestia demoníaca buscando con el bate de características similares. Tiene la capacidad de cambiar en su forma Híbrida a su antojo, sin importar la hora. También tiene suficiente control sobre su transformación que puede cambiar la mano en forma de garra y, presumiblemente, puede cambiar otras partes de su cuerpo. Debido a su edad, también es probable versado en el uso de las armas, al menos las del tipo medieval, especialmente espadas, ya que fue visto usando uno para atacar a su padre en una ocasión. *'Fuerza sobrehumana:' Como el primero de su tipo, Marcus poseía una fuerza física que sobrepasa el de cualquier otro Vampiro, incluyendo Viktor o Amelia. Después de su transformación en un Híbrido, su fuerza formidable era aún mayor, que se muestra cuando levanta una enorme puerta de piedra sólida para llegar a William, derrib un helicóptero desde el aire, utiliza uno de sus cables y domina otros Híbridos como Michael o Selene en varias ocasiones. *'Resistencia sobrehumana:' Marcus es capaz de soportar múltiples heridas, incluyendo siendo parcialmente aplastado por un camión pequeño, sosteniendo varios disparos a quemarropa, teniendo una de sus manos destruidas por una hoja de helicóptero, y habiendo sido apuñalado por el cerebro por esta garra y fue asesinado cuando Selene lo empujó contra la hoja mismo helicóptero que desgarró su cuerpo completamente aparte. *'Curación sobrehumana:' Marcus tiene un factor de curación muy potente, dada su edad y condición que se convirtió en mayor después de convertirse en un Híbrido. Es capaz de recuperarse de varias lesiones debido a ser parcialmente aplastado por un camión en poco más de un día. *'Velocidad sobrehumana:' Como un Vampiro (y más tarde Híbrido), Marcus puede moverse a grandes velocidades. *'Clasificación de sangre:' Como todos los Ancianos, Marcus puede leer los recuerdos de una persona al beber su sangre. *'Vuelo:' Debido a que él es un Híbrido Vampiro-Lycan, Marcus desarrolló un par de alas de murciélago que se puede desplegar y replegar sobre su espalda. Las puntas de sus alas también son muy afiladas y pueden ser utilizados como armas para empalar o reducir oponentes. Curiosidades * El nombre de Marcus se deriva de "Marte", la antigua romana Dios de la guerra, un nombre apropiado para el hijo de un señor de la guerra. * Tony Curran afirma en las notas de producción que Marcus es menor de Viktor, por lo tanto, Marcus era sólo un Vampiro durante unos años antes de volver Viktor. "It also means that Viktor, who is played by Bill Nighy in a flashback sequence that begins the new film, was merely a usurper. “I was the first,” declares Tony Curran of Marcus, “but it doesn’t mean I was the most powerful. I was an arrogant young vampire; Viktor was a powerful man and when he became a vampire, being older and more experienced, he took over the leadership."'' ~ Notas de producción de Underworld: Evolution. Sin embargo, en los novelizaciones, Marcus se describe que es cronológicamente mayores de Viktor. * Marcus y William son los primeros Inmortales primogénitos en el universo de Underworld. * El nombre de Marcus está mal escrito como "Markus" en el rastreo texto de apertura de Underworld: Evolution. Los novelizaciones, los créditos, los sitios web oficiales, y las notas de producción todas deletrear su nombre como "Marcus". Citas Véase también *Imágenes de Marcus Corvinus. Galería Marcus.png|Marcus siendo asesinado por Selene. Marcus1.jpg|Marcus en su forma de Híbrido. Marcus4.jpg|Un herido Marcus mira como Selene y Michael escapan. Bloodymarcus.jpg|Marcus cubierto de sangre. Marcusmad.jpg|Marcus grita de rabia. Marcuswolf.jpeg|Actor Tony Curran en el set de la película con un Hombre Lobo. Marcuswilliam3.jpg|Marcus con William. Underworld-Evolution-s22.jpg|Marcus en Underworld: Evolution. Selene & Marcus, fighting..jpg|Marcus lucha contra Selene. Referencias en:Marcus Corvinus fr:Marcus Corvinus ru:Маркус Корвинус pt-br:Marcus Corvinus pl:Marcus Corvinus Categoría:Ajusticiadores Categoría:Vampiros Categoría:Ancianos Vampiros Categoría:Personajes Categoría:Personajes masculinos Categoría:Personajes muertos Categoría:Híbridos Categoría:Personajes de Underworld Categoría:Personajes de Evolution Categoría:Personajes de Blood Enemy Categoría:Antagonistas